The Good Fight
by Corinthus
Summary: Not all fights are pointless, sometimes a fight comes along to bring us together. IchiRuki one-shot


**A/N: HaLLLOO there! This is another one-shot! The story I have to admit is kind of weak but I kind of wrote this more to practice some writing skills and what not, so I would really appreciate review! Constructive criticism allowed. I don't have the heart to handle flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

The Good Fight

Rukia kicked the pebble around as she leaned against the wall. The sun was shining through the green leaves of spring, birds were chirping and the breeze was relaxing against her porcelain skin and yet the little pebbles under her feet were capturing her attention. She slowly lifted her wrist to reveal the time.

_2:45pm_

She lets out a sigh. 'School should be out soon' she thought as she glanced towards the gates of Karakura High. The narrow path was only used to connect the school to the main road, so other than during the beginning and end of school, the road was completely deserted. But soon this barren path will be filled with students celebrating the end of the school day with endless gossips, secret admirations, and just plain obnoxiousness. She most likely will see Orihime, Uryuu, Chad and bunch of other classmates, but that's not why she was here. She was here for him - The orange haired buffoon, who she has not spoken to since a week ago.

"_If you keep pushing me away, one day I won't be able to push back"_

Rukia lets out a sigh again. She glanced at her watch again. _2:48pm_. Damn. Time was not on her side today. Why was she here anyway?

'Cause you know he's right' part of her reminded.

'Shut up what do you know anyway?'

'Apparently everything you do and then some' it sang.

Rukia growled and kicked the pebbles, making a small cloud of dust underneath her. "I never pushed him away" she mumbled the part out loud.

.

_**Flashback – a week ago**_

"You can't keep doing that" Ichigo growled

"Do what?" Rukia looked up nonchalantly from his bedroom floor. She was leaning against his bed as she was reading her manga.

"That" he pointed towards her arm – the arm that was currently wrapped in a tainted red bandage.

"What? This? You mean I can't heal my own wounds?" she asked playfully.

"I mean you shouldn't even have any wounds!" he yelled, "If I was around while you throw yourself to every hollow, you wouldn't have _that _anyway!"

Rukia was about to yell back. But he cut her off. "Shut up" he said as he lifted a finger up to signal for her to shut up.

She would've yelled back but his look was serious. She just huffed and looked away.

She heard him sigh and next, she felt a tugging on her bandages. She jerked her head and saw Ichigo pulling away her bandages.

"What are you…"

"I said shut up. I'm redoing your bandages, you did a crappy job anyway." He said. He gently grasped her arm as he slowly re-wrapped the bandage around her.

"I did not" She mumbled as she looked away again. This time to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Che, yeah sure you didn't" he smirked as he tightened the bandage.

Rukia slightly jumped, as she felt his hands grasp her chin and smoothly guide her face to look at him. She was startled to see gentle amber eyes piercing in. He had a small smile – a smile that wouldn't grace his face anywhere in public. But she knew it was only meant for her anyway.

"Next time just take me with you. I _want_ to protect you." He gently whispered.

He was leaning closer, and she could smell his spicy yet smooth scent. Her other arm was barely holding her up as she started to lose awareness of her surroundings. All she could see or _feel _were his soft lips coming closer and closer and his scent becoming more and more intoxicating.

His lips barely touched hers as she suddenly stood up.

"It's okay Ichigo. You know I can handle it myself. You need to focus on school more" she said trying to calm her shaky voice. She didn't even try to meet his shocked face as she headed towards the door.

She grasped the door knob when his voice stopped her "How long are you going to keep doing this?" he asked, his voice not even hiding his frustration.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned around, "What do you mean?"

Ichigo slowly lifted himself up to face her as he explained "I _mean_ for how long do you fucking plan to avoid this, Rukia"

"Avoid what?" she questioned as she placed her hands on her hips. Her voice was becoming more tense with anger.

He lifted his hands in frustration and started waving his hand in the space between him and her "Don't play dumb. This! You and me! I've been pretty damn obvious with my feelings, Rukia. And don't you _dare_ tell me you haven't noticed because I noticed your reaction and I know you want it too. I don't know how much more I can be obvious! You want me to say it? Fine! I'll say it! I love you! I love you, Rukia"

Rukia was too shocked to say anything. Her arms slipped down as she stared wide eyed. Yes, she has noticed, and yes she knew that he was aware of her feelings for him too. After all, their connection didn't need words. This time wasn't the only incident she avoided. But she just didn't want to say it out loud. Because if she said it, once it left her hopeful mind, it becomes _real._ And the reality she knew was never really kind to her. And now he's gone and said it. It was out there, an unknown territory. No. That's too big of a risk.

Ichigo stepped in front of her as he grasped her shoulders firmly. "Rukia?" he was trying to get her to focus on him.

Rukia snapped out of her gaze, and looked up to see him staring at her. His eyes looked concern, and a little scared. But he probably wasn't scared as she was. No, he never was. 'It's probably better this way, anyway' she reasoned in her mind

"Ichigo…" she whispered softly "I can't…" she looked down onto the floor.

Silence filled the room and the tension was thick.

They both stood still in their position – Ichigo staring hard at Rukia while she continued to study the patterns of the floor, but feeling his intense gaze.

After what seemed like hours, Ichigo gently pushed Rukia by her shoulders as he turned his back to her and headed for his desk. As Rukia felt the slight push she finally lifted her head to see his rigid posture. Ichigo sat down and started opening his text book and started to seem like he was studying.

Rukia studied his behavior with hurtful eyes. But it wasn't like she could say anything anyway. She dejectedly turned to leave. "Rukia" he spoke up without discontinuing his studying actions, "If you keep pushing me away, one day I won't be able to push back"

_**End of Flashback**_

_**.**_

"Shit" Rukia whispered. She knew it. She did push him away. After the whole confrontation, Ichigo continued to ignore her for the next 2 days. He even would take care of all the hollows in the town that she had absolutely nothing to do. She couldn't stand it anymore, so for the following 5 days she left to visit Soul Society just so she can get away from him and his cold shoulder.

But now she's back.

She jolted up once she heard the school bell ring. After a couple of minutes, students started pouring out of the gates. Rukia stayed against the wall to stay in a low profile. She silently observed the students and making sure she keeps an eye out for a spiky orange hair.

The number of students started to dwindle down, and Rukia started to become alarmed. As her eyes started to frantically search the place she looked up towards the gate and there he was. He was with Uryuu, Orihime and Tatsuki. Damn. She should've thought of that. Rukia started shrinking back, wondering if it was a bad idea to come here in the first place. She looked around planning for an escape route when her eyes landed on his amber eyes.

Her minded started racing into crazy directions as her body froze still.

His eyes seemed surprised at first but they regained their hard look he had on during the days he ignored her. He leaned his head towards Orihime but he kept his eye contact with her. He was saying something but obviously she couldn't hear a damn thing. She noticed Orihime perk up and started nodding vigorously as she grabbed Uryuu and Tatsuki's arm and started racing down the path. Rukia couldn't really tell what was going on but she heard Orihime enthuse about a new ice cream place. As Orihime dragged their other two friends down, she stopped in front of Rukia.

"Hi Rukia! We haven't seen you in awhile! I got worried" Orihime smiled.

"Oh hi" she replied meekly

"Well, we'll talk to you later! I want to go to this new ice cream shop!" Orihime exclaimed as she dragged Uryuu and Tatsuki before either of them had a chance to say anything.

Rukia looked over to where Orihime was headed. She was pretty sure Orihime was in a hurry to get away than to get to some place. As Rukia turned her head back forward, she saw Ichigo standing a good 5 feet from her. The path was empty again,

His hands were in his pockets as he leaned on one side of his feet. His stance seemed casual but Rukia could tell he was tense throughout. His eyes were still hard but they bore into her like they always do.

Rukia reluctantly stared back as she clasped her hand together in front of her.

The staring contest seemed to go on forever. She was amazed that Ichigo can go that long without blinking. The silence and tension reminded her of the night of the fight. The fight that did not end with her kicking his shins or with him doing what she told him to do. The fight that put her in her place, the fight that made her so nervous that she might have lost the most important person in her life – it was the fight that made her realize that she loved him and _she_ was the one ruining it.

But Ichigo couldn't hear any of her thoughts. He sighed and started walking past her and away.

"You were right."

Her voice stopped him dead on his tracks. He didn't bother to turn around though.

"You _are _right…"

"I pushed you away" Rukia started ranting "I wanted to keep pushing you away because I didn't think my heart could take it. I didn't want to take any chance of being heartbroken because it was you. If I push you away, then at least I was prepared. Because if I lose you in any other way, then I'm pretty sure I…" her rant was cut short as his lips stopped her words.

Ichigo eagerly pushed his lips against hers. Rukia was surprised at first but slowly started responding to his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and one of his hands snaked up her firm back while the other rested right on top of the curve of her hips. He pulled her hard against his body and licked her lips. As soon as she gasped, his tongue dove into her mouth and started to taste her sweet flavor. He growled and lifted her up as the hand on her back wrapped its arm around her thighs. She cupped his face as she eagerly pushed her mouth against his. As they broke apart gasping for air, they stayed still.

"We should stop before…"he panted

"yea" she finished his thought

Ichigo slowly let her down and gave a quick kiss on her lips. He leaned his forehead against hers. He gave her a wide smile with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Does this mean I win?"

She has to admit that he did win the fight but she thought he needed a quick kick in the shins anyway.

**A/N: so there you go! A lot of cliché's going on in this story but everyone can enjoy an Ichiruki goodness right? Don't know why I keep making Rukia afraid of commitment...Haha Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
